


Beautiful Crazy

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: When every little thing she does he loves, does the devil bow to a queen?
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Beautiful Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a typical pairing for me, so bear with me! 
> 
> This is based off the Luke Combs song of the same name!

Lucifer watched her pour a coffee in their tiny upstate apartment. 

“You know it has no effect on you right?” He laughed at her human antics. 

“Yes. But the principle remains the same. And I can enjoy the taste.” You took a deep sip of your drink. 

“Whatever suits your taste. Just remember to get that thing I told you about done.” Lucifer snapped his fingers leaving you alone with your drink and your thoughts. 

The thing he was speaking of happened to be finding the location of his angel blade, and you had an inkling of where it was. 

The hours passed as you poured over spells and notes without finding anything. 

Finally you poured yourself a glass of rich wine and laid on the bed, merely for show as most demons and the devil certainly didn’t need sleep. 

Lucifer walked in and planted a kiss on your lips before collapsing beside you. 

“How’d it go?” You spoke of his meeting with a few still-loyal demons to negotiate some of the deals he had made.

“Eh.” He shrugged. “It sucked. None of them understand why I want to change things. They all think I just want control.”

You fixed a gaze on him. “Are they wrong?” 

“No. But that’s later in the plan. They could at least listen to me.” He pouted petulantly.

“I’m sure.” You pressed a kiss to his lips before taking a shower and settling down to read for the night. 

You heard the shower click off and felt the bed shift. Then a warm arm pulled you in and you sighed. “Everynight. Really?” You wiggled up against Lucifer’s body. 

“Of course. I gotta keep my favorite demon close.” He shuffled his face into your neck. 

You drift off for a short while and when you wake up he is still awake so you lay in pleasant silence. You thought about your research as he planned his day in his head. 

“I gotta get up and get moving.” You rolled out of the bed and looked in the mirror. Your hair was a bird’s nest of insanity and your eyes looked like you haven’t slept since the beginning of creation. 

Almost an hour and a half later and you were just getting done with getting ready. You spent another forty-five minutes picking out your outfit and jewelry. 

Lucifer watched you fondly from the bed and wolf whistled when you got dressed. 

“I’m gonna be late.” You picked up your notebook. 

“You’re essentially the queen of the devil. They should be waiting around for you.” Lucifer swept you in closer for an intense kiss that leaves you gasping for air. 

You left for your meeting and Lucifer zapped himself to rights. 

You met up with several lower ranking demons in the throne room, with Crowley. Lucifer came in part way through the meeting and listened in on the gathering as an invisible spector. 

“Y/n. we need you in the cages.” You turned to face the demon who appeared disgruntled and out of breath. A swift glance at the still invisible Lucifer gave you permission to leave.

Lucifer’s eyes flared red at your darkened gaze. 

_ I’ll find you later, my little demon.  _ A shiver went through your skin at the thought of what he was going to do to you. 

_ Come get me. _ You squared your shoulders challengingly, everyone in the room aware of the power hidden in your figure.

Lucifer flashed back to their apartment, thinking about how powerful his woman was and how she loved to drive him up the wall. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lucifer slams you up against the door of your home when you walk in. “Beautifully crazy.”

“Well, thank you.” You pulled down on his hair roughly for a drugging kiss. 

“You amaze me. Everyday.” Lucifer’s eye blaze red for a few seconds as he takes in your heaving form in front of him.

“Wanna watch you dance.” He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. 

“Dance? Oh I get it.” You spun around to close the door behind you and flicked on your favorite playlist.

The belt on your skirt was the first to go, sliding through the loops with a slight hiss. 

Your heels clicked on the floor as you turned around to give Lucifer a view of your delicate fingers on the zipper. Tooth by tooth you teased him. The skirt dropped to the floor with a deep squat ad a shake of your hips. 

“So beautiful.” Lucifer groaned from behind you. 

You turned back to face him. Human emotions sparkled in your eyes and you blushed under his intense stare. 

“I must be crazy. I love the devil.” You pop the buttons on your shirt and the clasp on your bra before dropping them to the floor. 

“But your crazy’s beautiful to me.” Lucifer pulled you onto his lap. “I love you too, you know.” 

“I know.” Your voice nearly failed you at the feel of his fingertips and grace teasing your skin. 

  
  


After you had exhausted your meatsuits you laid in bed thinking about your relationship. 

“I’m so glad I met you.” You traced a finger over the muscle lines in Luci’s chest. 

“Me too. I hate to say it but I’d probably be back in the cage without you here.” A strong hand carded through your hair and rested on your jaw. 

  
  


“Eh. I don’t know. You seem pretty smart.” You shrugged.

“Just pretty smart. Look like I’m going to have to show you all of my other skills again.” The half twist of his lips sent your chest heaving, as his voice dropped a octave. “You ready, little demon.” 

  
  
  


You had made plans for the weekend and you were looking forward to spending time with your girlfriends. 

“Thought you were supposed to be out partying?” Lucifer took in your sweat pant clad form sprawled out on the couch. 

“Didn’t feel like trying to entertain everyone.” You flicked the channels on the tv around. “Sit with me.” You patted the empty space next to you. 

“You got it.” Lucifer pulled you into his chest and tucked your head into the crook of his neck. Then the soft weight of a blanket is settled over the two of you. 

After a close to an hour Luci tries to get up and make dinner but finds you sound asleep on him. 

_ I’m such a fool for her. _ Luci pet your hair and shifted you to lay flat across the couch. 

  
  
  


The devil knew how unpredictable you could be. Your underlings feared the day you’d snap and decide they weren’t necessary to you anymore. 

He tried to forget you when you had served under Crowley but you stuck with him through so much. He’d been through a lot and you knew all of the intimate details. The shape of your body under his hands was burned permanently into his mind. 

He loved the unusual relationship you had with him. He was often treated as just another human by you. You challenged his opinion and thoughts on topics, whenever you could. 

The thing Lucifer really couldn’t get over, he just couldn’t believe it, was how in love with you he was. He would jump back in the cage or take an archangel blade to the chest to keep you safe. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
